


Day 3: Delirium

by Cupped_Socks



Series: Pheromone Spell [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Female, Alpha Zach, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega verse, Alpha/Omega, Body Horror, Day 3, Delirium, Dubcon Somnophilia, F/M, Hand Jobs, Heat-induced wet dream, Help, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oh My God, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Sounding, Threesome - F/F/M, Urethral Play, Wet Dream, Whumptober 2019, Why Did I Write This?, a/b/o dynamics, alpha/beta/omega, omega Morgan, omega female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupped_Socks/pseuds/Cupped_Socks
Summary: Morgan goes into heat one night. He decides to take the initiative and take care of it himself, that is... regardless of it Zachary's awake or not.





	Day 3: Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> Important note!
> 
> "Mother" and "Father" are not gender-based. Zach's parents are two females (f!a x f!o). Therefore, he calls his alpha parent "Father" and his omega parent "Mother". The same applies to Zach and Morgan who are both males. Zach's kids call him "Father" whereas they call Morgan "Mother". The idea is that these terms are based on whether you have the ability to become pregnant or impregnate. Paternal figures are those who can impregnate, and maternal figures are those who can become pregnant.
> 
> Other than that... Uh... Heed the tags.

"Zach... Zachary..."

There was a small voice calling out his name. It was graceful, melodious, with a certain familiarity to it that Zachary couldn't exactly pinpoint. The name, he knew this man's name, but it stayed on the tip of his tongue.

"Zach..." a soft and content sigh.

A small hand brushed against his forehead, fingers trailing into his hair and pushing the strands back. Zachary never liked to leave his hair unkempt. He never left his hair unkempt. But this felt good. The soft, dull tug on his hair, along with the drag of short fingernails against his scalp, sent shivers down his spine. He could fall asleep here, now.

"Look at me, baby..."

But this voice kept calling him, beckoning and begging for him to open his eyes. He did. His vision blurred, the sound of everything but his own heartbeat and the laboured breaths of another were muffled, and the smell of sweet nectar that even he couldn't refuse caught his nose. His eyes narrowed into slits, as though it would help him identify the woman who loomed over him.

_Mom_? Zachary tried to open his mouth, but while it did open, nothing came out. He rested his head in her lap and her torso hung over her, a scene he'd often seen when he was still a child. After forty-four years, however, he still couldn't help but admire the perfect arch the points of his dark auburn locks formed as it hung over her arm as she leaned to the side. She smiled at him. Plump lips, with the most perfect cupid's bow, curled into a distorted grin that, while it shadowed the rest of her features with eerie wickedness, he didn't see it as strange.

_Zachary didn't see anything as strange._ She donned a sadistic expression that no omega should ever be permitted to wear, her breasts hung above his face, bare, naked, and the hands that, he figured, had previously run through his hair were trickling their way over his neck and down his pectorals. It was inappropriate, unnatural, and he knew this. _He knew it, but_...

"That's a nice alpha." The woman's lips moved to the words, but the voice that emanated from her wasn't hers. It was far too deep, too grainy and manly, for it to be hers, regardless of what a sweet whisper it was. "Are you gonna be a good boy for me? I want you to get _hard_ for me."

_What an absurd question!_ But no matter how much he wanted for her to stop, no matter how loud he thought he could scream, he couldn't make a sound. His mouth opened, he articulated every word perfectly, but he couldn't speak.

"Yes... That's a good, strong alpha."

His back arched when he felt the strong tug on his cock. He hadn't felt his dick get hard, he hadn't felt an alpha woman with long dark locks, his father, sliding between his legs. He felt her hand, though, gliding over his cock. It was wet, tight. It squelched around him in a way that was so vulgar, it pulled sounds out of him he didn't know he could muster. Every word he tried to speak... _Stop! Get off! No!_ Every single one of them stuck in his throat. "Oh god!" He could moan, though, that he could. "F-Fuck!"

"Yes... Just like that, nice and slow..." His father praised him in that same disembodied voice, a sweet susurrus that was not hers. Her hand pumped him slowly and Zachary clenched his jaw to muffle those sounds that emerged from him. It didn't work. His father wrecked sounds he would never admit to emitting out of him. They were unrestrained, just as his parents were in their perversion. There was nothing logical about this, there was nothing sane. Zachary couldn't will himself to bring the two women to stop -even if he knew he could easily overthrow the both of them.

He bucked his hips hard, unyielding, into her hands. Once. Twice. She smirked down on him. The alpha woman gave off a sadistic chuckle, as did his mother, that was strangely suited to them, unlike this voice that came out whenever they spoke to him. Even if he did notice, Zach couldn't be bothered to question it.

He kicked his head back with a moan while he fucked into his father's hand. His mother brought a hand to the underside of his chin, lightly scratching at the stubble the same way she would pet him when he was a child. Despite the familiar gentle smile and the maternal gleam in her eyes, her face was so distorted by the shadow that hit her that he couldn't find any appeal in a single one of her features. She was still his mother and, while his heart pounded away with uncertainty concerning the situation, he still craved to have her smile at him.

Even if, when she did so, her tongue slithered past her lips.

Zachary was horrifically shocked by the scene, so much so that his moan came out a mere gasp. He couldn't take his eyes away from it, the omega's tongue. It was long, so very long. _Her tongue._ He shuddered when he felt it wrap around his neck. It was dry, unlike he thought it would feel. It was warm and it squeezed the base of his neck. It was a comfortable feeling, one he knew he was already used to, one he knew wouldn't suffocate him. Oh, but how he wished it would. The more it squeezed, the harder Zachary pounded against his father's hand. His omega mother's tongue crushed his throat so good.

"Nngh! Yes, baby!" His mother's eyes fluttered. She lowered her face to his, her lips agape and her eyes clenched shut, as a shattering moan raptured from her. "Aah! K-Keep fucking... Me-eep!" she whimpered clearly around her tongue, so close to him that he could smell a sweetness akin to candy on her breath.

_What?_ Zachary hadn't touched his mother. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't move his arms.

They were numb and something literally crawled under his skin. It took him every nerve in his body to turn his head. He was only allowed to quickly glance at his left arm before his omega mother tilted him back to her with her tongue. The coils around his throat lessened. Zachary sucked in a breath of relief, giving his mother's tongue just enough time to curl into his mouth. The organ pressed down on his tongue, splitting in two, and scissoring in Zach's mouth. Zach thrust his hip up hard and fast.

"Zach!" That same disembodied, manly voice yelped in surprise, but neither his mother nor father mouthed his name. The alpha woman kept stroking him. Even when the base of his cock felt constricted, tight, like an invisible ring, even after he came, spilling himself over the woman's pale hand and his own stomach, she kept pumping his cock wildly. His toes curled and he moaned against the omega's slithering tongue, but she wouldn't stop. He couldn't ride out his orgasm. He couldn't rest. Even when he wanted to shake his head, his mother refused him that much freedom.

_All he could do was look._ Look as the alpha woman switched hands, bringing the one soiled with Zach's spunk up to lick at it with this vile snicker, almost like she mocked him. He couldn't feel the hand that kept jerking him. All he could feel was the nearly painful tightness at the base of his cock and the onslaught of frissons that course up his spines in tempo with his father's hand.

Something didn't feel right. He watched the hand the alpha had brought to her lips as it descended back to his cock. Zachary took note of that freakishly long nail that extended from the woman's index, a single witch-like nail. She trailed it lightly across the head of Zach's cock as the other kept moving over his length before it stopped into his slit. Zach looked at his father and she looked back at him, her eyes cold and strict as they usually were.

Her lips didn't move, but he could hear her voice, so clear, mocking him. _You don't have the guts._ Without the slightest clue as to what would compel him to do such a horrific thing, he slammed his hips up, the nail digging into the head of his cock and the omega howling in ears with that strange voice.

"D-Don't!" The omega behind him crushed his tongue with hers and the numbness in his arm became a piercing pain. Zachary rocked his hips against the alpha's nail again. "Zach!" The pain in his arm increased and that voice they used to play with his mind began to change. He braced himself, tightening his thighs, and with a grunt, pounded his cockhole over his father's nail once more. "AH! Stop! Zach!" There was a definite tremble in the voice that came out of his mother's mouth. It sounded hurt and distressed. It tore into him, piercing both his mind and his heart, as it felt important that he should be able to identify it when he wasn't. Zach thrust his hips a few more times. The voice became increasingly pained, as did his arm. It begged and cried, hiccuping and gasping, for him to stop.

Zachary did want to stop; hurting Morgan wasn't something he wanted to do anymore. _He couldn't stop._

And so, when the pain in his arm increased, he fought against the invading tongue in his mouth and turned his head just enough that he could glance at his arm. There were already a dozen of small, translucent larvae crawling out of his pores. They left his pores gaping and bloody. His skin was crawling with dozens more of those insects as they dug through his flesh in search of a way out. He tried to bring his other arm over to wipe them away, but he found it wouldn't move. He panicked. He choked on the muscle in his mouth. Zachary struggled against his omega mother until he was suddenly free to sit up.

His upper body swung into the air, toppling over the creature that posed as his father -because there was no way his father would ever consider doing such a thing- and freeing himself from his parents' grasp. He felt a searing pain at the base of his cock like it was being cut in half.

"No!" that man's voice groaned out. _Morgan._

Zach blinked and clenched his jaws, baring his teeth. A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat but was quickly buried under the sound of a man's needy whine. _Morgan._ Zachary searched the room through the darkness but found nothing. His parents had vanished. Just like that. His eyes fell back onto Morgan. "Morgan..." It was Morgan's hand that gripped Zachary's arm. It was Morgan's nails that had cut into Zachary's flesh. It was Morgan's fingers in Zachary's mouth. And Zachary assumed that the tightness he's felt around the base of his cock was nothing more than him knotting Morgan.

The omega writhed beneath him. Morgan's head was tilted back, his hair a mess against the comforter, and his whole body convulsing and arched. After overthrowing them, Morgan's fingers had pulled at the blankets and his mouth hung open. His eyes had rolled back before clenching shut.

Morgan's heat had come on during the night and, while the omega had been keen on taking care of it as quickly as possible, Zachary hadn't been so keen on waking up. Or at least, that's what the alpha figured.

"Morgan," the alpha called. Morgan didn't reply. His mate, far too busy riding on the high of being knotted, was likely much too gone. Zachary found his midsection squeezed impossibly tightly by his mate. He struggled against them. "Morgan." But the omega didn't react. Zachary decided to take on more of a direct approach in capturing the omega by leaning over him and kissing his mate. It took Morgan a second, a long second, to come to and return the alpha's kiss.

"D-Don't..." Morgan whined against Zach's lips. "Don't pull out... again..."

Zachary hummed.

"No... Don't... pull out."

He had no intention of forcing his knot out of his mate. A pair of arms wrapped around his neck, though, as if to make sure that he wouldn't move. Morgan's legs wrapped around him, too. Now, Zachary really couldn't pull out, even if he wanted to. Morgan was tight around him and his insides quivered. It was a feeling so perfect, so fitting. To have Morgan, _his omega_, cling to him so desperately, Zach didn't think he would have to refuse his mate. Even if he asked to ride his cock while he slept again.

Under the cover of darkness, they could spend the rest of the night in each other's embrace, at least long enough so that Morgan could fall asleep. Zachary would find that he tore his mate's ass, a little later when he would bathe Morgan. And while Morgan's heat would come to pass, while their lives would resume normally, Zachary would never speak of this dream induced by Morgan's heat.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about what I should write today, overnight, at work... I'm not proud of it. But uuh... I went from New Year's fluff to this piece of fuckery real fast!


End file.
